1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outer mirror that is attached to a side door of a vehicle or to the vicinity of the side door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional outer mirror includes, as its main parts, a mirror base attached to a side surface of a vehicle body, a shaft erected on the mirror base, a mirror housing that is rotatably attached to the shaft and is provided with a mirror for reflecting the rearward of a vehicle.
In such an outer mirror, since the mirror housing is rotatable with respect to the mirror base, the top surface of the mirror base and the bottom surface of the mirror housing are opposed to each other with some gap in between. Because of the gap, a whistling noise is generated by a wind blowing through the gap between the mirror base and the mirror housing when the vehicle is running.
In some conventional mirrors, a plurality of dimples is formed on the top surface of the mirror base or the bottom surface of the mirror housing to generate a turbulence in the wind blowing through the mirror base and the mirror housing so that whistling noise is reduced (disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-78695), for example.
The above described configuration in which a plurality of dimples is formed on the top surface of the mirror base or the bottom surface of the mirror housing, however, has a problem that the whistling noise can not be reduced which is generated by a wind hitting the outer circumferential surface of the shaft exposed in the gap between the mirror base and the mirror housing.